A Choice
by Rogue Darth Skywalker
Summary: ROTS AU. More and more she could see how the stress was consuming her love. Stress brought not only by his visions but from the Jedi and his own insecurities. Something needed to be done.


**Hello! This is just a short story I started writing a few days ago. It's a little shorter than I originally thought it'd be, but that's okay! It's done! And it's looking like a good first story of 2018!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

She should be working. Dooku was finally dead and without him to coordinate Separatist movements, it was vital that she and what senators she could muster appeal to the chancellor to see that peace negotiations are reopened. The war that has plagued the galaxy for close to three years was almost over. But despite how much she had looked forward to the end of the war and how she had thrown herself into any effort she could to bring it to a swift and peaceful end, on this day it was nearly impossible for Padme to even think about it. Her focus was divided. Anakin had finally returned to her, alive and unharmed, but what had started as a joyous reunion, had quickly spiraled into a growing paranoia that nothing could quell. Her hand dropped down to the bulge of her abdomen where her child grew, hidden from sight by the heavy gowns she now wore as it gave a light kick making its presence known. A sad smile crossed her lips for while the prospect of being a mother brings her joy and excitement beyond anything she thought possible, she knew Anakin was terrified. And that frightened her more than she would like to admit.

His Jedi powers allowed him to see glimpses of the future every now and then, but what he saw the night he returned to her, sent chills up her spine. She was going to die. Or at least that's what he believed. Whether or not she believed him, she couldn't say for certain. She didn't see a reason that she should, the medical droid had told her she was in perfect health, her family had no medical conditions she was aware of that could affect such things… but then again, there was always a chance something could go wrong, and Anakin's visions were rarely wrong… Padme shook her head. She couldn't think like this. She was worried enough without worrying about her death. They both knew this baby would change everything. Jedi weren't supposed to be married let alone father children. And Anakin had done both. Neither of them wished to raise their child in secret and they knew that it was only a matter of time before they revealed the truth about their relationship. But from the moment he came back, they had spent so little time talking about the future, instead preferring to talk about the what if's and the little fantasy world they both dreamed about but knew they could never live in. And his prophetic dreams only made things worse. Depriving him of sleep and making him irritable, she didn't know what to do.

More and more she could see how the stress was consuming her love. Stress brought not only by his visions but from the Jedi and his own insecurities. Something needed to be done. There was too much for them to do and everything else was getting in the way. Once their marriage and their child became known, there was bound to be some backlash. They needed to make a nursery, decide on names, what they were going to do professionally… this baby was coming sooner than was ideal for both of them but still, it needed to take precedence over everything else. This was their child. A living thing born of their love. It needs them in a way no one else ever has and as she glanced down at all the data disks and the proposed legislation she had opened on her console, she knew she couldn't put these things above her family any longer.

Without a second thought, she grabbed her comlink, ordered her skiff to be readied and called her speeder, all while her protocol droid, See-Threepio shuffled behind her in a panic, reminding her of appointments she'd scheduled throughout the day. She ignored him, her mind already making alternate plans with Anakin to finally get things done and to do them right. The galaxy would be fine without her. Bail Organa and Mon Mothma had things well in hand with whatever they were planning and knowing good people like that had the chancellor's ear gave her comfort in doing what she was about to do.

Captain Typho met her at the loading bay with a slight bow in greeting as he opened the speeder door for her. "Make for the Jedi Temple, please," She ordered as she took her seat in the back. She knew the captain was confused by her request but fortunately, he knew better than to question her right now. Climbing into the driver's seat with a chatty Threepio beside him, they climbed into the midday traffic lanes towards the temple. Her eyes locked onto the iconic five pillars of the temple as the cut through the sky. How many times had she watched the temple skyline at night hoping to see Anakin's speeder pull up to her veranda? _Too many nights,_ She thought. Too many glanced up wondering if she would wake with him beside her, too many sleepless nights wondering if she would ever get to tell him about their baby. No more. It was time for truths to be revealed, time for things to change for the better.

The speeder landed at the base of the stairs of the temple and she nearly groaned at how many steps there were.

"Do you need assistance, Milady?" Typho asked, aware of her condition though wisely never speaking of it.

"I'll be fine, Captain," She said, "Just make sure my skiff is ready to depart." Without waiting for him to acknowledge her order, she started to climb the steps of the temple. Each step sent a twinge of pain to her lower back and it took her nearly twice as long to get to the first platform than it normally did but each step brought her closer to Anakin and that made every step worth it. At the rate she was going, she wouldn't be surprised if he already knew she was here and waiting near the top of the steps for her.

By the time she reached the top of the steps she was out of breath. The heavy gown she wore to conceal her pregnant belly easily added ten pounds to her weight and the thickness of the material kept all her heat inside. Sweat dotted her forehead, dripping down the side of her face and neck but she paid little mind to it. Taking moment to recompose herself, she entered the temple, ignoring the curious looks from some of the Jedi as she walked down the halls she'd only walked a handful of times during the war. She didn't really know where she was going. She had no idea where Anakin was in the vast maze of halls and chambers that made up the temple, she didn't even know where his room was but she knew he'd find her.

And just as the thought crossed her mind, she saw him. His pace was brisk as he hurried towards her as quickly as he could with his astromech Artoo Deetoo following behind. His eyes narrowed at her as he took her by the arm and wordlessly pulled her into an empty alcove, Artoo taking position near the entrance, keeping guard for them. "What are you doing here?" He hissed, his eyes looking her up and down as though she were injured.

"I had to see you," She said, "We need to talk."

He raised a brow at her, "What? Now? Couldn't this wait until tonight?" He asked. She could see the stress plain as day on his face. His jaw was clenched, and his brow tightly furrowed. Her hand lightly touched his chest and she could feel the tension of his muscles even through the thick tabard and tunic he wore.

 _My poor Ani,_ she thought. "I want us to go back to Naboo," She said, getting to the point rather than drawing it out. "I want to go today. The war is almost over we can-"

"I can't go," He said, cutting her off. "I'm to attend a meeting with the chancellor." His voice dropped lower at the mention of the chancellor. Their views on her old advisor were polarizing. Where he seemed to trust him implicitly, she had grown cautious of him in recent months. It was hard for them to talk about but from the way he spoke right now, she knew there was more to it.

Padme brought her hand to his cheek, "What is it?"

He shook his head, "Jedi business. It's not important."

Her eyes narrowed at him, "Anakin," She coaxed, "Something about it is bothering you. I can tell."

Once again he shook his head, pulling her hand away from his face, "We can talk tonight. I promise."

As he made to pull out of the alcove, she roughly pulled him back. "Anakin please," She started, "I know you're afraid, I know all of this — the war, the politics — I know how much it weighs on you… Please, let me take you away from all of this. Let's go home — to Varykino. Let's talk, make plans without distractions…"

For a moment he looked as though he would give in to her request but his voice came out a strangled hiss, "I can't… I'm so close, Padme. So close to figuring it out, I just need time."

"What are you talking about?"

"Saving you," He said, his cybernetic hand coming up to cup her cheek, "I know I have the power to save you, I just need to learn how."

Her fingers fisted his cloak tightly, "I'm not going to die."

"My dreams-"

"Are just dreams, my love," She said, smiling up at him, "When we get to Naboo I'll get a human doctor— the best one there is— I'll be fine." Her words seemed to do the trick in easing him into the idea but she could tell he needed just a little nudge to make him agree. "Please, Ani, I'm tired of this deception." For several moments she pleaded with him silently, hoping beyond hope he'd agree. She couldn't explain it but she felt that if they stayed there a moment longer they'd be in terrible danger. And maybe he could sense it too, or maybe he was just as tired as she was, but with that beautiful smile of his and a nod, he took her hand and the two of them left the temple.

His comlink beeped softly from where it was stored in his belt but he ignored it as he helped her down the steps towards her speeder. If Typho was surprised to see Anakin with her, he didn't show it and silently flew them to her landing platform. Her silver skiff shimmered in the sunlight as the final preparations were made for her departure. Glancing over at her husband, she could see traces of the fear he had still lingering in his eyes but she'd fix that once they were back home, safe on Naboo, resting in their bed as they made actual plans for their family and got to work on the nursery in the room by the gardens she dreamed about.

END


End file.
